A Birthday to Remember
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: It is Edward's 21st birthday and after the party Ed, Roy and Havoc are left with clean up duty but get a little side tracked. DP threesome Roy x Ed x Havoc


A birthday to remember  
Fullmetal alchemist roy x ed x havoc  
M for lemon and dp

It was Edward's twenty first birthday and they were celebrating with a large party in Central Command. All of his friends were there except for the few that were still under the legal drinking age. Edward was served drink after drink with no apparent end leaving him wasted. Although he had grown in the past few years he still had a rather small build which made him pretty lightweight with alcohol. He was drunk after only a few glasses. They had called an end to the party at midnight and Riza had ordered the last few remaining to clean up while she went to find a car to drive everyone home since she had been the only sober one there. The last few slipped out before they were stuck with cleaning duty, leaving Roy, Havoc and the birthday boy to clean up the mess. Roy was picking up the various cups in the office while Havoc had been sent to find a mop for the spills. Edward picked up a few cups but when he went to dispose them into the trash bag Roy was carrying he stopped and leaned against him. He closed his eyes and almost childishly hugged onto him. Something that everyone was surprised to learn that night was that Edward was very cuddly and complacent when under the influence of alcohol. Roy smiled down at him and patted his head lightly before pulling away. Although, the thought of Riza's gun aimed at him because he hadn't finished the job of cleaning had a sobering effect. Although the resulting whimper from the wasted Edward overthrew his common sense. He dropped the trash bag and allowed Edward to latch onto him although instead of being simply cuddly Roy led Edward by the chin into a heated kiss. Edward responded readily, a reaction only possible from the alcohol. If Ed had been sober Roy would have been hurting before he could have even connected their lips. The kiss escalated quickly and soon they found themselves on the floor locked in a heated make out session complete with the grinding of hips. Edward was rather vocal and was moaning quite loudly. Roy smirked and began to undress them. Ed made absolutely no protest to this and even attempted to help undress Roy. Once they were undressed Roy began to stroke the smaller man causing Edward to cry out in pleasure. He stopped his hands and suddenly pulled the other man up off the floor. Edward let out a small pathetic whimper at the loss of contact but followed Roy's movements without question. He was pulled over to the other side of the large desk before being replaced on the floor. Roy dug in the drawer sloppily before finding the small bottle of lubricant. Ed whined in anticipation spreading his legs to give Roy access. Roy chuckled at the sight of Ed being so cooperative as he slicked up his fingers. Ed sat up and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck again. Roy pulled the smaller man into his lap and moved his lubricated fingers down to his entrance and slipped one in at a time, stretching him out until ed could take him. Ed nuzzled into the space between Roy's neck and his shoulder. He whined a little at the discomfort of being stretched. Roy pulled his fingers out and shifted their position so he was lined up with Edward's entrance and pushed in rather quickly. Edward bit down onto Roy's shoulder to muffle the cry of pain. Roy didn't stay still for very long and quickly began to move. His thrusts gained speed and Edward slowly adjusted to the intrusion. Edward cried out and whined each sound changed slightly as he transitioned from pain to pleasure. Ed arched into him and pushed back against the thrusts as the pain faded away. He moaned and repeated Roy's name in little gasps, whimpers and whines. Ed had his head tossed back in rapture giving Roy an opening to mark his neck. Edward's moans were loud enough to drown out the scuffle of Havoc entering the room. He heard the moans and groans coming from the opposite side of the desk and moved around to see, purely out of curiosity. The moans alone had gotten him aroused and seeing the two on the floor got him fully hard and tenting in the front of his uniform pants. He nearly dropped the unlit cigarette from his mouth at the sight. Roy noticed Havoc out of the corner of his eye and stopped his movements but didn't pull out of the small blonde that was still firmly seated in his lap. Edward whined.

"Why did you stop?" Edward slurred out the question.

"Couldn't wait for me, chief?" Havoc asked with a chuckle.  
Hearing his voice was enough of an answer. Edward bent back to see Havoc behind him. Havoc smirked and started to strip. "Care if i join you?" The question only earned a chuckle from Roy but Edward was a little hesitant. Havoc stripped off his jacket and the underlying shirt before kneeling down behind Edward.

"What are you doing?" Edward whined and tensed when Havoc started to prod at his entrance as well. Roy moaned in response to the sudden tightening. "Y-you're not going to fit" Ed whined. Even Roy doubted that they would both fit considering how tight Ed already was. Havoc shushed him, trying to get him to relax. He spotted the bottle of lube on the floor and grabbed it, slicking his fingers and slipping a finger in along side Roy's cock. Ed whimpered at the painful stretch and Roy started to thrust in and out smoothly and slowly while Havoc worked on spreading him wider. Once Havoc got three fingers into him along with Roy's cock he pulled out and finished stripping off his pants. He applied a generous amount of lubricant to his own cock and pressed up against Edward's entrance. As Roy pulled out to the tip Havoc pushed in. They established this alternating rhythm and Edward slowly adjusted to the stretch again. He still gripped onto Roy's shoulders but brought one hand back and intertwined it into Havoc's hair. He rocked his hips along with the thrusts and moaned, switching between the two men's names. The pleasure was constant with a faded feeling of pain hidden in the background. His moans were rather loud but a sudden scream from Edward caught all three off guard.

"Do that again" he commanded and arched his back in a way that they would hit his prostate again. Edward cried out again as the spot was hit repeatedly. The two men looked at each other, silently agreeing on a plan. They paused and slammed in at the same time. Edward's climax came suddenly, catching him off guard and he screamed his release. The sudden tightening and the melodic and intensely erotic outcry pushed both of the other men over the edge as they continued to thrust in and out, riding out their orgasms. Edward collapsed against them, leaning more on Roy and bordered on unconsciousness while he tried to catch his breath. They pulled out and made quick work of cleaning up, having enough common sense through their alcohol and sex induced mental fog to know they shouldn't lay around any longer for fear of being caught by Riza, who was probably getting impatient waiting for them in the car. They allowed Edward to lay on the floor after they helped dress him. He fell asleep quickly after. Roy picked him up and stumbled along as they exited the office and made their way down to the car. Riza was in fact upset with how long it had taken for them to finish the cleaning but made no comment on it. She got in the driver's seat as the men got in the back with Edward laid across their laps. They dropped them off at their residences. Al was rather surprised to see Roy carry the unconscious Edward into their apartment. He helped settle Ed into bed and dismissed Roy back to the car. Al stayed up throughout the night, worried about Ed and the possibility of alcohol poisoning. By morning Edward was in a lot of pain, from the hangover as well as the soreness in his ass. He was confused by the latter but the pain in his head kept him from dwelling on the thought or any thought for that matter. When al questioned him on the previous night's events he honestly answered that he couldn't remember anything past his third glass.


End file.
